Belittle Me This
by Qualeshia Marshall
Summary: After his brother Matthew kicked him out, Alfred moves to Manhattan to room with Mathias. As he searches for a job, Alfred meets a girl name Maria Beilchmidt at a bar Mathias works at. He met another woman as well at the same bar name Alice Kirkland. The problem Alfred faces is having drunken sex with both of them then getting them pregnant separately. What happens next?


_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia I just watch the series. I shall use the characters human names and Nyotalia as well. The story is rated M for vulgar language and strong adult content. Enjoy the story and thanks a bunches. **_

* * *

_Belittle me this_

_Chapter 1: Terrible_

_By Qualeshia Marshall _

"Alfred, who the hell is this woman?" Alice said with anger as she stared down the other woman in front of her.

"No, who the hell are you, bitch?" Maria yelled back at her as she stepped closer.

Alfred stares nervously at the two women as they glare angrily at each other nearly ready to rip each other head off. He starts panicking and not sure how to handle this situation. Alfred knew what he was did was so wrong but he couldn't help himself like most jerk couldn't. Standing out in public with two women shouting at each other while he out with his friend. Mathias looks blankly at Alfred, Alice, and Maria with a small smirk upon his face just ready to see the outcome of this entire mess. Maria walks over to Alfred glaring him down with the rage of a woman pissed off at her asshole of a boyfriend. Alfred actually is afraid of the girl. Alice walks over to do the same as Maria.

"Look! Calm down Maria and I'll explain-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SORRY ASS SCUMBAG!" Maria yelled and cursed so loud the other people stared, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

"You not the only one, you whore!" Alice intervene into conversation with frustration, "I'm just as angry as you but he belongs to me."

"Alice, I actually met Maria before-"

"SHUT UP! I LOVED YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU CARED!" Alice shouted angrily at Alfred as well, "IT'S SO GREAT KNOWING YOU LIKE KNOCKING UP WOMEN AND NOT GIVE A DAMN!"

People are starting to surround them in curiosity and start talking among themselves. Embarrassment overflowed within Alfred while his friend slowly smirks as he joys this. Mathis warned him about this whole thing, Alfred screwed up big time. The troubled American sits there watching the two women he fallen in "love" with the gottenn pregnant. Alice and Maria turn towards him looking viciously at the man while other bystanders watch to see what happens.

"FUCKING EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" they both shouted at him.

"I-um-well...Mathias," Alfred said as he frantically turned towards him hoping for answers, "dude, don't sit there like an asshole enjoying this. Help me."

"Nope. This is all you buddy," he told him with a little giggle.

Alfred doesn't know what to do. Two years ago things were much different from now. Alfred was a single and enjoying his time as a player without a care. Now he stuck in a hellish situation unable to get out of it. Looking back at it now he can remember it all so easily.

* * *

_Flashback: Manhattan, New York(2012)  
_

Matthew couldn't deal with the nonsense about his obnoxious brother Alfred, even his friend Kumajiro felt the same way he did. Friday night was hell for the annoyed Canadian when Alfred had a girl come over to his house. So much moaning, shouting loudly, and the banging noise that kept him up all night. Matthew found confronting Alfred about last night was even worst, he wasn't paying attention, as he munches on a Big Mac.

"Alfred, please pay attention to me," Matthew said calmly as he tried to show some anger yet can't, "I can't deal with this crazy nonsense."

"Dude! Why can't you just relax and enjoy yourself?" Alfred ask him after gulping down some Pepsi, "I couldn't have had a girl come with so you can bang her as well dude. There is a lot of sexy chicks out there you should go get some...virgin."

"Don't do this to me," Matthew said to him slowly getting annoyed, "I'm tying to act nice and calm about this without shouting at you. Alfred, I'm your older brother and it would be so nice, if you could just listen to me."

"Whatever dude. I get it you're pissy at me alright," Alfred told him without even looking at his face, "I'll let you calm down."

Matthew tired of standing there trying his hardest not to let his brother's behavior anger him. It's not working and his face shows it so much. Leaning his head down with clenched fist, Matthew starts shaking a little with the anger finally taking control.

"Get out," he told Alfred in a low tone.

"What?!" Alfred said back unable to hear him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Matthew finally shouted at him furiously.

"What the-" Alfred tried to question him yet cut off.

"NO MORE! I WANT YOU TO PACK YOUR SHIT AND GO AWAY!" Matthew scolded him loudly as Alfred look at him with shock.

"I'm sorry for being-" Alfred said to him with the door slammed in his face, "an asshole."

The American finds himself outside his brother's house with a few of his things. Alfred got in his car then driving off away from Matthew's house angry at him for kicking him out. "_How dare that son of a bitch kick me out like that?" Alfred said out loud, "I'm so sorry for acting like a douchebag, my god." _With nowhere else to go, he decided to visit his Danish friend Mathias in New York. He had a similar situation with his siblings especially, Lukas. The Norwegian found Mathias flirting with his girlfriend then blames him for dating a girl so good-looking. Now, Mathias lives in Manhattan by himself working as a bartender at an upscale bar. Alfred travels far to find him even text him to find him.

With the bit of money that he has, Alfred stays a night at a motel before driving to Manhattan. He thought about calling Matthew to apologize but he knows his brother doesn't want to deal with him. The next day, Alfred finally reaches to his destination staring at an apartment where Mathias lives. The Dane already had plans yet he had to change them for next time and he wasn't in the best of moods. Mathias sits in his living room drinking beer, until he hears the doorbell. Walking over towards the door, he calls out to hear no answer from the person. Opening the door, he sees Alfred standing in front of his door with out arms. Mathias chuckles and gives him a hug then have him come inside.

Alfred sits on the couch feeling exhausted from the driving and sleeping on the motels crappy bed. Mathias sits down in the sofa chair in front of him just staring at his American friend.

"I didn't think you would even come over," Mathias told him with a smile, "so what is going on with you man?"

"Well, I don't have a job right at the moment and my sorry ass brother kicked me out," Alfred answered him still a bit annoyed, "I have money to at least stay at a motel but not enough for an apartment."

"Wow, that fucking sucks man," Mathias said to him leaning back in the sofa chair, "what happened between you and your bro?"

"Hes' just complains like a little bitch over nothing," Alfred answered him back, "Matthew is angry at the fact I get more girls than him. I can't tell how much sex I had, dude. But enough about me what is your story?"

Mathias takes a sip of his beer then looks at Alfred.

"One of my siblings kicked me out for flirting with his girlfriend," Mathias explained to him, "I didn't even know he had one to be honest."

"Did you have sex with her or no?" Alfred ask him with a smile and curiosity.

"...Almost did until he intervene," he continues on explaining to him, "she was so hot and I swear I wanted to screw her. Then Berwald tried to kick me out too because I wouldn't help pay the rent. So I decided to move to Manhattan and found a job."

"Where do you work at?" Alfred questions him as he leans forward.

"A bar where all the upper class people drink and party," Mathias told him, "So many sexy rich American girls I would love to bang."

"Man, I want to work there," Alfred said to him as he leans back, "I need to find a job and soon."

Alfred got up off the couch walking to the door walking towards the window on his right side. Mathias turns to his right watching him walk towards the window to look outside.

"You can stay at my place for a bit," Mathias tells him.

"Holy shit! You would go out of your way like that for me," Alfred responds back surprised.

"Of course I would. You're a friend and we share a somewhat similar situation," Mathias said back to him with a smile.

"Dude, I will do everything I can to pay you back and then some," Alfred told him while shaking his hand, "I'll find a way to having Matthew send a few of my things here. Do you have another room?"

"Yep. It's a decent size though," Mathias answered him, "not too big yet not small either."

"Thank you so much dude," Alfred thanked him, "Is there anything that you were doing today?"

"I had plans but I have to change them for next time," Mathias replied back, "We should go to this Danish restaurant I know. They serve the best food there ."

"Never had Danish food but alright."

"Good. You love it.

"Hopefully, I'll score with a Danish chick."

"You'll love that too."

* * *

_**Next chapter will be out shortly.**_


End file.
